food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom Yum
Main= |rarity = R |class = Defense |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Rum Dumpling |fa2 = Amazake |recipe = Roast Beef |food type = Soup |birthplace = Thailand |birth year = 18th century |cn name = 冬荫功 |personality = Enthusiastic |height = 154cm |likes1 = Tempura |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Kira Buckland |cvjp = Yamashita Daiki |cvcn = Ke Muqing (柯暮卿) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote=My fists are always clenched and ready! |bio = A hot-blooded young man who is passionate about everything. Due to his strong sense of justice, he sees it as his mission to protect the weak. He has very good luck and will often turn misfortunes into blessings. |food introduction = Tom Yum has always been a refreshing hot and sour appetizer. Its unique taste is something to crave. |power = 1077 |atk = 16 |def = 25 |hp = 400 |crit = 241 |critdmg = 253 |atkspd = 632 |acquire = *Summoning (starter soul) *Hard Stages (2-2, 5-2, 8-2, 11-2, 14-1, 16-2, 19-1, 22-1, 27-2, 30-1, 33-2, 36-1) *Airship |events = |normaltitle = Sonic Punch |normal = Tom Yum delivers a quick and forceful punch to the nearest enemy, dealing 100% Atk plus 20 extra damage, also restoring 20 HP for himself. |energytitle = Swing Kick |energy = Tom Yum uses a spin kick, dealing 100% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to the nearest enemy plus 170 extra damage, at the same time restoring 50 HP per second for 5 seconds. |name = |contract = Are you my Master Attendant? From now on, I will protect you! |login = Master Attendant, next time you go out, bring me with you! |arena = Master Attendant, I just learned a new boxing technique. Help me test if it's powerful or not by taking me along to your next battle~ |skill = Let hot blood and the will to fight burn together! |ascend = Power does not appear overnight. I must work even harder. |fatigue = I don't know why, but my body aches all over... |recovering = Sure enough, that sour taste is so appetizing! |attack = Ha, we must go all out! |ko = There are even more powerful people than me~ |notice = What a delicious smell, start dishing up the food Master Attendant~ I can't wait~ |idle1 = I want to become stronger to prevent you from getting hurt. |idle2 = My fists are always clenched and ready! |interaction1 = Aaah! You caught me eating a lemon~ hahaha... |interaction2 = My fists are getting a little lonely, all of a sudden they really want to find someone to fight! |interaction3 = Master Attendant, it's really nothing, just let me do it! |pledge = The responsibility of protecting you was handed over to me. I'll do my best! |intimacy1 = I haven't eaten any lemons today. Master Attendant, I will clean, you go and rest up! |intimacy2 = Being able to make you happy is more important than boxing. |intimacy3 = Hey, here's a gift for you. I hope you'll like it and won't think it's ugly. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}